No Title Yet
by MysterySkittle
Summary: Okay, so, I have no title yet... suggestions will be taken in, and throughley (gosh can't even spell) thought about... A young man is put on trial after the defeat of You-Know-Who, ah, it's about crimes ect. blah blah... R/R please! (I have a hard time su


NO TITLE YET  
  
(a/n- if you can help me figure out a title, that'd be much appreciated--I'm amazingly bad at coming up with things like that)  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own only Delaney (btw, it's DELL-an-ee), Kelly, and the plot (or parts of it anyway) *wink* have fun reading my non-titled story...  
  
________________________________________  
  
"I suppose you're getting used to this McFry?" he asked as he chained Delaney's hands. The chain led all the way up to the ceiling. The man put a steel 'belt' about Delaney's waist that connected him to the wall. His feet were chained too. All the windows were closed, no light hurt his eyes, though he knew there was a crowd in the room, and the judge.... Percy Weasley, who had been known to brutally send an innocent soul to Azkaban, or maybe not so innocent sometimes. He was a great judge, had quickly made his way up in the ministry. Delaney had once been friends with him. Once... a long time back. He saw his eyes, his good friends eyes burned through his skin, as if he was nothing. He knew it was his own fault he was here anyway. Delaney knodded to the man.  
  
"Aye, sir, a soul can get used to it after about thirteen thousand beatings, a chaining and inquirering is like heaven," Delaney sighed, this was what it had all ended up to.  
  
"The questioning of Delaney McFry will procede," Percy's voice, Delaney could make out his features in the dark. A gasp from the crowd interrupted the silence. Delaney looked up, his hollow eyes followed where the noise had come from, though he could not make out who it was. He could make out a paige coming over to the witch, who had apparently clamped her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head furiously. He could DEFFINATLEY make THAT out.  
  
The paige cleared his throat and announced, "Kelly Mannson wishes to testify before the committee." Delaney's heart lept, 'Kelly? She's here? does she know it's me? This is a committee? I didn't know that! What are they going to do to me?' People sometimes had problems following his train of thought.  
  
Percy cleared his throat, "I will state what is charged against Mr. McFry, and then we will go through a short questioning, then let Miss Mannson testify what she knows," he coughed and then resumed, "Delaney McFry, you are trialed with conspiracy to murder Albus Dumbledore, the association with a murderer, apparently his name is Samuel Greene, and the biting of innocents." He paused for a moment, "Ladies and gentleman, I do hope you know that Delaney McFry is a vampire/wizard. Do not be alarmed, he is chained down, and has been put under the Imperius curse, he will do as he's told," Percy's glare stung through Delaney's skin, the crowd seemed even more on edge, perhaps they thought he'd go rampant and bite them all, he could play off that, he thought.  
  
"I will start the questioning. How old are you Mr. McFry?" Percy's speech was placid, it actually frightened him.  
  
"I am twenty three years old, you know that, Perce, of course." He smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Of course," Percy seemed to be getting nervous, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Currently, I am lodging in Azkaban, the wizards prizon, which I find quite uncomfortable." Delaney could tell he was putting the whole crowd on edge, and he loved it, "Next question?"  
  
"The next question will be asked by my brother, Frederick Weasley, Fred?" Percy seemed releived to be stepping down.  
  
"Hallo Fred," Delaney, though he was on trial, smiled at his old buddy, "How are things going with you?"  
  
"Not so well, Dell, on to the question, I've been dying to know, Who is your Master?" Fred's eyes were either watering, or he was on the virge of tears.  
  
"You know I cannot tell you that Fred, do come, with a question I can answer for you, mate? You know you're dying to ask me why I did it, or what happened? Well, of course you have to ask the one I can't answer... I cannot."  
  
"You will answer Mr. McFry, whether you like it or not," Percy was definatly the strongest of what was left of his family.  
  
"Samuel Greene," Delaney muttered.  
  
"Thank you." Fred stepped back into the audience.  
  
"We will procede to the testification. Miss Mannson?"  
  
"Kelly! Kelly," Delaney exclaimed, "Kelly, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"  
  
"SILENCE! Mr. McFry, if you wish to stay for the testimony." Delaney nodded, feeling completely helpless.  
  
"Miss Mannson," Percy nodded, "Do continue."  
  
Delaney could make out her figure in the darkness. He could smell her perfume, and it was driving him mad.  
  
"Hello, My name is Kelly Mannson, I would like to make a testification. I say this man is innocent."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
A/N- yeah... I suck. R/R please! 


End file.
